Plastic housings and semiconductor components including plastic housings are known to comprise plastic external faces and external contact areas fitted with external contacts arranged on an underside of the plastic housing. Plastic housings of this type have the disadvantage that semiconductor structures packed therein are exposed to electromagnetic interference fields since plastic materials are not able to shield the sensitive semiconductor structures from such interference fields and, consequently, do not always fulfill the EMC standards (electromagnetic compatibility standards).
A known plastic housing includes shielding films arranged therein, which are arranged within a plastic housing composition both on the active top side of a semiconductor chip and on the passive rear side of the semiconductor chip in order to protect the sensitive integrated circuits of the semiconductor chip against electromagnetic stray fields. The arrangement of shielding films geometrically adapted to the semiconductor chip within a plastic housing requires a complicated, cost-intensive manufacturing technique which does not always lead to the desired shielding protection.